Time Doesn't Fly, It Crashes Through Windows
by MissVioletBaudelaire14
Summary: A chapter story about what happens when Klaus Baudelaire gets hit with an alarm clock by his own next door neighbor. shame he's never met the people who live there. turns in a funny love story. Please read. Quiglet and Kladora.
1. An Alarm Clock Equals Baudelaire Pain

It all started on a nice sunny day and everything seemed to be running smoothly in the Baudelaire mansion. Klaus Baudelaire was in the library reading a book called _How to Handle Moody Sisters _by someone named Ynomel Tekcins. He was very into his book, that he hadn't heard his sister, Sunny, walk in.

Sunny had been snooping around the entire house for something that she had cherished dearly...too bad for her that Violet had to confiscate it. It seemed as though every time Sunny did a violent or rude act, Violet would take her whisk privileges away for a certain amount of time. So when Sunny found something she hadn't planned on finding, she set off to warn Klaus. For some reason, she chose to look in the library last because she didn't know Klaus liked to read but she had heard him talking to Violet about his love for knowledge-whom Sunny thought was some girl she had never met before.

So after looking everywhere in the house-including stopping by the downstairs bathroom where she heard Violet vomiting from behind the door-she went for the library. And to her surprise, she found her sixteen-year-old brother in his favorite armchair, reading. She looked up at the digital clock. 8:15 AM.

She went up to him and stood there. Just staring at the large book that was blocking his entire upper body. At any moment, she decided, he will feel eyes on him and will look around to find the source...

He never did. Sunny would've grabbed his attention a long time ago, but since the cover was in front of her, she had been concentrating on the author's name. She couldn't pronounce it so she thought the guy was Arabian. Then she got distracted by other things because she's A.D.D. only no one knows that yet, not even herself because she hadn't been to the doctors' for quite a bit. "Doctors are the devil!" she recalled Aunt Josephine saying, "I'm terribly frightened by them!" After that, Sunny begged Violet to never take her to the doctors' again. And that's when the A.D.D. symptoms started.

Anyways, somehow she was thinking of Duncan, then she thought about burritos, then she thought about tacos, then she thought about Klaus and remembered what she was there for, So when she stopped thinking, she looked and when she expected to see _How to Handle Moody Sisters _in front of her face, she noticed that the book had disappeared somehow and Klaus's face had replaced his book's spot, and he was setting all his attention on her-his reading glasses still on, and his brow was furrowed as he stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me like you're in deep concern or concentration or whatever?" Sunny asked.

"Well," Klaus started, "I finished my book at about...8:45 and when I set it down I was pretty surprised to see you sitting there on the floor blowing spit bubbles. And I was also surprised when I couldn't get your attention by doing anything so I spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out what was up with you."

Sunny's eyes widened. "Fifteen minutes? What?" she looked at the clock. 9:00 AM.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Klaus asked her cautiously. Sunny randomly looked around before saying, " Accordingly, I've been here since exactly 8:15." Then she began to wonder how she could have been out for so long.

"_8:15?_" Klaus nearly shouted. He looked at the clock then back at Sunny. "_Why_?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well," Sunny started, "I came to tell you that while I was going through Violet's purse, I found her...what are they called?...Sanitary napkins, I guess...So it's that time of the month again for all of us. By the way, don't use the downstairs bathroom. I walked past it and heard Violet vomiting."

Klaus stared at her. 'Well," he said when he finally regained his posture, "That's...some nice information, I guess...I'm not sure if that _is _good for her but-" Sunny then interrupted him. "Klaus, she's puking her guts out!" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. He then bent his head down to rub his nose, and when he raised it, his hair got in his eyes and he swished his head to one side; causing his hair to sort of ripple to the side. When he looked back his Sunny he looked sympathetic.

"Oh...I kinda missed hearing that part. I zoned out-wait! Why were you going through her purse?"

Sunny bit her lip. She hadn't thought about this part-he wasn't supposed to know. But she decided to come clean. Why bother lying? He wouldn't believe her. She hid her hands behind her back; rocking back and forth on her heels. She avoided making eye contact. "_Sunny.._" Klaus's voice went firm.

"I was looking for my whisk," she answered, finally making eye contact. Klaus rolled his eyes. This was a typical "Sunny Action". He shouldn't even have had to ask her. "Sunny," he said firmly, "Violet suspended you from your whisk for three hours."

Sunny stared at him. She had stopped rocking on her heels and had removed her hands from behind. She cocked her head-she looked a lot like Violet when she did this-and gave him her confused-not knowing/not caring look; and she answered him that typical, rhetorical question that she always gave him whenever he reminded her of her suspension: "So what's your point?"

Klaus sighed knowing very well that this was a rhetorical question, but he always had a answer for it just to make his sister feel guilty for asking in the first place. "It's nearly been the first hour."

Sunny blinked at this; showing absolutely no emotion when she asked once more, "So what's your point?"

Klaus, defeated, shook his head. He stood up and stretchedhis muscles. He removed his reading glasses and set then on the side table. He rubbed his eyes and started out of the library adjusting his dress shirt. Ever since they reached civilization, Klaus had a thing for dress shirts and contacts. But the contacts kept tearing and he was constantly getting eye infections so he just stopped using them altogether and only used his glasses for reading. After all, he wasn't totally blind.

He walked downstairs with Sunny close behind. He hurried to the locked bathroom and rapped his knuckles on the white, wooden door. "Violet? Are you alright, sis?" At first he and Sunny didn't hear anything. Then they heard the toilet flush and the faucet water begin running. Following, they heard it close. And finally, they heard her say, "I'm fine...a little sick. But, I'll be alright."

Klaus looked at Sunny and even though the light was dim in that hallway, Sunny saw Klaus's facial expression-worry...sympathetic. This reminded her that Klaus always worried about Violet during her cycle because they were terrible for her. Even though both Klaus and Sunny dreaded her cries, screams, vomiting and horrific mood swings, they knew she couldn't help it.

Klaus turned back to the door. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. Again, there was some silence; they heard her bustling behind the door. Finally they heard her say, "I don''t think so. I'll be fine."

Klaus paced around in a circle with his head tilted back; palms over his eyes moving in circular motions while his fingers laid in his long, soft, thick dark brown hair. He brought his hands down and stuffed them in his Levis' blue jean pockets. He stood back in front of the bathroom door and swished his hair out of his eye with his head. Then he asked, "How about some tea?"

Soon enough, Violet opened the door and the bathroom light poured out into the hall. She looked perfectly normal. Her face, though, was flushed. Her hair was neatly brushed, too.

She looked at her brother. "Tea?" Her head cocked. Klaus rubbed his nose and stuffed his hand back in his pocket. "Yeah," he said. "I can make you some hot tea." Violet straightened her head, rubbed the back of her neck and pursed her lips. "It'll help," Klaus encouraged. Violet dropped her hand from her neck and crossed her arms,

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt," she finally said.

Klaus sniffled and rubbed his nose again. And then again stuffed his hand back in his pocket before saying, "Alright. How about you go sit on the couch in the living room while I make the tea? Just make yourself as comfortable as possible." Violet toyed with a lock of her hair. "Okay. I'll do that," She replied. She shut off the bathroom light and tried to walk around Klaus. But he stepped to the side so he blocked her. She tried to step around his other side, but Klaus blocked her that time as well.

Sunny looked up at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Immature much, Klaus?" Klaus turned just his head back to look at Sunny and gave her a big, adorable grin that made girls faint. "Klaus," Violet said slowly, "Let me through." She tried going past him again but this time he leaned against the doorway still very much with that grin planted on his face.

"I'll let you through if you promise to go _straight _to the couch," Klaus said, gesturing with his hands. Violet spoke half heartily laughing. "Klaus why would I _not _go straightto the couch?" Klaus shrugged with his arms folded over his chest. "I don't know...Probably because you're moody and you could change your mind on me." Still, he spoke while grinning.

His hair fell over his eyes again-so he automatically swished his head. But when he did, his head hit the wall because he was still leaning in the doorway. Sunny gasped, but then started laughing. Violet's eyes widened, but she started laughing when Klaus hand went to his head as he cried out while laughing, "Oh, Shizz!" Violet, still laughing, cried, "Shizz? What, is that like your alternative to the _actual_ curse word?"

"You can call it that!" Klaus exclaimed as he stood up straight. Violet looked at him oddly, and raised an eyebrow. "That's what the word, 'Shoot' is for, bro." Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Just go sit down." He casually stepped out of her way. Violet jokingly rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked past her siblings, down the hall.

Klaus went after her saying loudly, "Don't roll your little eyeballs at me, young lady!" Sunny just stayed there and heard Violet reply as she and him stepped in to the living room. "Young lady? I am older than you, Klaus! Who are you calling a young lady, young man?" Sunny heard Klaus laugh. "You're eighteen, Violet! You're a young lady. Do you want me to call you 'old lady' instead? Since you're older than me?"

Violet's laughter was heard. "Show some respect, Klaus. I'm in charge of you, so you do as I say." Some more laughter was heard. Sunny watched as Klaus walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Then she heard him cry out, "Well, I'm finally taller than you-so I should be in charge!" Sunny rolled her eyes. They were just messing around-she knew that. She walked down the hall into the kitchen.

She saw Klaus making hot tea. When she walked in, he grinned at her and called, "Hey, Sunshine! I beat Violet this time, huh?" He turned back to putting the water into the kettle. Soon enough, they heard Violet cry from the living room, "Uh, hello? Who's the one that can finally and actually touch all of that money in the vault?" By the sound of her voice, Sunny and Klauscould tell she was grinning.

Klausstopped the bustling and froze. He looked at Sunny. He turned a little pink. Sunny laughed at him. "Ha ha! You were saying?" she asked rhtorically. Klaus shrugged and went back to work. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Violet called out breaking the silence. Sunny looked at the digital clock on the wall. 9:17 AM. "Wow. Time flies..." Sunny thought, though didn't realize she had said it out loud until Klaus said, "Sure does. Odd isn't it?"

"Very."

Suddenly, they hear a yell come from the next door. Klaus's head jerked up. "What the-?" Sunny looked over at the open window. There were two window right next to each other. Klaus raced over to one of them. He stuck his head out. But all he saw was the house next door and an open window. Klaus shook his head and brought his head back in. "I don't know. Some weird chick next door screaming her head off."

Sunny watched as Klaus walked over back to the stove and set the kettle on top of it. He turned around and leaned back on the counter-crossing one foot over the other; arms crossed over his chest. He swished his hair to the side, then rubbed his nose. He looked at Sunny and sniffled. He nodded his head at her. " 'Sup? "

Sunny looked over at the window again. "I wonder who lives there." she asked. Klaus glanced over at the window. The house was quite large; as all the other homes in the neighborhood. Although this house (or mansion) was somewhat bigger than the Baudelaires' mansion. He looked back down at Sunny. "I couldn't care less. Seems like some snotty family lives there."

"They never seem to step out of the house, though," Sunny said. Klaus shrugged. "Sure they do. At night." He raised an eyebrow at her. And without another word, he walked across the room past Sunny to the refrigerator and rubbed his nose again. As he opened the door and peered in, Sunny asked him, "Why do you do that?"

Klaus sniffled and shut the door. He turned and set a gaze on his sister. "Do what?" He rubbed his nose again. "_That_," Sunny answered. "Are you coming down with a cold?" Klaus cocked his head, somewhat confused. Then his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, _that_. Well, see I kinda-"

_Weeeeeeeeee! _The kettle went off. Klaus jogged across the kitchen and shut the stove off. He sprinted over to the cupboard and took out a coffee mug without even looking inside. Klaus always hurried whenever he was in the kitchen. He thought that time was just to precious to waste. So when he's in the kitchen. He moves _fast._

Sunny always pondered about that. But then stopped when she caught a glance of him stepping out of the kitchen. She followed him across the hall into the living room. By the time she got to the doorway, Klaus was already handing the mug to Violet-who was seated on the black leathered recliner.

Sunny watched as Violet's frown turned into a smile as she received the mug. To Sunny, Violet had gotten better by just taking the mug, the way she was smiling so much. And as she took a sip, the color returned to her face.

"Thank you, Klaus," Violet said cheerfully. "This tea is delicious." Klaus stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then adverted his eyes to the side, half-smiled cockily, and shrugged all at once. "It's a-" he paused here to snap his fingers. "-gift," he finished.

Violet smiled. "I'll bet," she said taking another sip. "Well," Klaus said, "Just sit here and enjoy your tea. I have to go clean up the kitchen." He kissed his elder sister on her forehead. "Love you."

As he walked away he caught Sunny's eye then turned back to Violet and said, "And don't try doing anything smart…because Sunny will tell me." Violet laughed. Then she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother. But he ran out of the room too quickly. "Love you!" He yelled from the kitchen.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Love you too, ya dork!" Sunny laughed. "Oh yeah?" cried Klaus, "Well-" _**CRASH! **__**Bang!**_ "OUCH! WHAT THE HECK?" Violet jumped up, spilling her drink all over the wooden floor. But she ignored it and raced into the kitchen, despite her cramps.

Sunny raced after her. Then gasped when she saw all the damage. There was glass shattered from one of the windows. And the tiled floor was poor Klaus—lying in a fetal position. He was clutching his head and wincing in pain. Glass had hit him and he had minor cuts on his face.

And laying on the floor about a foot from his head, was a cracked, digital alarm clock.

**Woo! There you go. Another story. Now wait for the next chapter coming up. Next chapter will be sort of alarming. Ha ha. Review!**

**Reference: I made up the book title _How to Handle Moody Sisters_. The name of the author, Ynomel Tekcins, is actually Lemony Snicket spelled backwards. Also about Sunny's A.D.D- I'm not A.D.D, so I don't know if you have to be born with it to get it, or it can actually develop over time. **

**So I apologize to anyone that is A.D.D-or knows someone who is A.D.D- who actually felt offended. I admit I am ignorant in that type of medical condition, so I honestly mean no disrespect whatsoever.**


	2. Tik Tok on Izzy's Clock

**Here is chapter two called Tik Tok on Izzy's clock. It's from the Quagmires' point of view. I worked hard on this and it turned out to be sort of longer than my original work but I guess that's what happenes when you don't upload in a long time. I've been getting messages of people begging me to hurry and upload and here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tik Tok on Izzy's Clock**

_She __was__ strolling along in the park with a guy who she liked very much, and she was very nervous to be with him—in a good way. His name was Klaus. And Isadora was trying so hard not to look at him through the corner of her eye without him noticing. His eyes—a bluish gray. His hair, dark brown and messy. Oh, how badly she wanted him to kiss her!_

_And her wish was about to come true. "Is," Klaus said. He stopped walking and she did, too. He pulled her close and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He looked deep into her eyes. He cupped her face with his hand. And then, very slowly, he leaned in..._

**BRINGGGGGGG!**

Isadora jumped up, screaming, "WHAT? GAAA! STUPID!" She looked at her alarm clock. Oh, how she _loathed_that clock. The clock annoyingly continued to go off. "GAA! Stupid alarm clock!" Isadora yelled. She yanked the clock off her bedside drawer and dropped it onto her lap—shaking it, turning it on all sides trying to shut it off.

"Stupid clock! You _had _to go off at that moment didn't you?" She screamed into the time. Then shaking it again she yelled, "Why do you do this to me? You had this planned the entire time! I don't even know how to shut you off!"

Isadora hurriedly began pressing all the buttons she could find, but the noise didn't shut off. Then, Duncan burst through her door. His hair was a mess and he was in his pajamas. His eye was twitching. He looked like a psychopath ready to kill.

He stomped into her room screaming, "Do you mind? There are _some_ people here trying to enjoy their day off by sleeping in!" Isadora rolled her eyes. "Well _excuse me,_ Mister Sleepy Head, but I don't—" Duncan stomped to her bed as she spoke. "—know how to—" Duncan pressed a button and the noisy alarm stopped.

He shifted his eyes at her. He raised an eyebrow. Isadora sat there with her mouth agape. "What button was it?" she asked. He flipped the clock to where the top was showing, and showed it to where she could see it. "Snooze." He said. Sure enough there was a big, round, red button that said, 'Snooze'.

"Oh..." Isadora said stupidly. She wanted for her brother to hand it back to her, but he continued to inspect it. "You're a sad person, you know?" Duncan said to the clock. Isadora crossed her arms—mumbling, "Yes…"

Duncan smirked. He looked at her. "Do you still want this?" Isadora frowned at him. "Are you _kidding_? No way! Do what you want with it. I don't care."

"But Quigley gave it to you."

"Aww, I don't care, you don't care, he won't care. What's the difference?" she replied dully.

Duncan opened her window. "Nice day…sunny out," he said.

Isadora stretched. "Yeah, it's nice." Duncan walked back over to her side.

Quigley walked in. He looked well rested. His hair was neatly combed. And he was smiling like he just scored a date—the total opposite then when Duncan had came in earlier. "Hey, guys! Good morning. How's it going?"

Duncan looked at him oddly. Isadora raised an eyebrow. Quigley's smile stiffened. "What?" Duncan shook his head. "Don't you 'what?' me." He took slow steps toward his brother. Quigley stepped back some. "_What?_"

Duncan shook his head again and handed the clock back to his sister. "Don't come in here all well rested and perky-like and acting like you didn't hear anything."

"Hear_ what?_"

"Duncan," Isadora said firmly. "Just let it go. He obviously had no idea."

"Clamp it, Is!" Duncan cried. He looked back at Quigley. "Don't you come in here telling me that you did _not _hear what just happened just thirty seconds ago."

"Duncan, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!"

But Duncan ignored him and continued on. "I mean, on my _one_ day off, I have to put up with waking up to a ringing noise, followed by a…girlie, high pitched scream! That is _not _cool, Quigley! Especially since _you_ didn't hear it!"

Quigley placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Duncan. I think you're overreacting—"

"I can overreact all I want!" Duncan yelled as he violently pulled away.

Quigley flinched—jerking his hands away. "Was it really _that _bad?"

"You should've seen him." Quigley and Duncan looked at Isadora, who was the one that spoke. "He ran in here looking like he was ready for the kill."

Quigley started to say something, but only said half of what he wanted to say before Duncan rudely interrupted him.

"Duncan, I really think that—"

"My _eye_ was _twitching_, man!" Duncan got right up in his brother's face and pointed at his own eye. "MY. EYE. WAS. TWITCHING!"

Quigley stood and stared in fear, wide eyed. "Oh, dear…" he said softly. He walked over to Isadora's bedside. He saw the clock in her hands and raised an eyebrow at it. He looked at Duncan and pointed at the clock. "Wait, does this have something to do with the clock?"

Duncan's eye started twitching again. His jaw had dropped to the floor. Wait, scratch that. His jaw fell a little over an inch. He closed it. He opened it again to say something, but instead he shut it again and held up a finger. He stepped out of the room. A few seconds later, Quigley and Isadora heard Duncan yelling into a pillow in his bedroom. I don't want to put what he said since he said a lot of things he shouldn't be saying—and it's just not appropriate for the story rating.

After about a minute of infinite screaming, Duncan casually walked back into Isadora's bedroom acting as though nothing had happened. Quigley and Isadora stared at him. Duncan stared back. Then Duncan said, "Boo."

Quigley blinked and then turned to Isadora. "So I'm guessing you don't like the clock."

"You guessed right," she replied dully. Quigley looked at Duncan. "Do you want it?"

Duncan blinked at him. Once. Twice. Three times. Then without a word, he walked right up to him and slapped Quigley. "Ow?" Quigley cried sarcastically.

"Moron." Duncan said dully. Quigley took the clock from Isadora and walked over to the window, peering out at the house next door. He noticed that two windows were right next to each other in that house.

He turned back to Duncan. "So I'm guessing that's also a 'no'." Duncan pursed his lips before saying in a firm voice, "Quigley, I swear that if you don't get rid of that possessed little devil, I will do it myself—and you better pray I don't clunk you in the head with it…in fact, I'll just hit you in the head with it right now—give it to me!"

Duncan began on his way over to his helpless brother. And poor Quigley panicked. He did the one thing that his brain told him to do. And with that, without a second thought, Quigley heaved the clock out the window.

Duncan stopped dead in his tracks. No one spoke or moved a muscle. At first, they wanted to hear the crash. They did soon enough. **Crash! **_**Bang!**_ Then came a loud, "OUCH! WHAT THE HECK!"

Duncan and Isadora raced over to the window and stood on either side of Quigley. The clock had crashed through one of the two windows next door. At first after the scream there was some silence, but then afterward, a young woman came to the window that wasn't broken and opened it.

She stuck her head out and yelled, "OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU _IDIOTS_ THREW THE ALARM CLOCK?"

The Quagmire triplets' eyes went wide. And they all stimutaniously stuck their heads out the window. "Quigley…" said Isadora. "…Quigley, that's Violet Baudelaire!" Quigley's mouth dropped as Duncan's eye began twitching again.

Quigley blinked and inhaled. Then he sort of grinned. Then without even thinking, he yelled out, "VIOLET? VIOLET BAUDELAIRE?" The Quagmires all saw Violet cock her head—as though she had no idea why her own next door neighbor, whom she had never met before, had known her name.

Quigley continued yelling. "VIOLET, IT'S US! THE QUAGMIRES!" Duncan's eye stopped twitching. "Yep…that should definitely get her to stop yelling." He nudged his brother. "You got her now, Q-tip."

Isadora and Quigley both looked at him. "You guys aren't watching," Duncan said looking and fiddling his hands. They all looked at Violet. Surely enough, her head was cocked…and was that a small, half smile she had on her face? They couldn't tell because her expression changed almost immediately back to anger and frustration.

"Well, Duncan—or Quigley—whoever you are, your pathetic alarm clock just hit my brother on his poor, widdle head!" she shouted. Then, there was a yell from the inside that came from the clock's victim: "VIOLET! I'M FLIPPIN SIXTEEN! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME IN THAT BABY LANGUAGE YOU ALWAYS USE WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE SMALL TALK WITH STRANGERS!"

Violet jerked around and yelled, "KLAUS LIAM BAUDELAIRE III, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE! JUST CLAMP THE FALSE PROFANITY! IT WAS CUTE THE FIRST TIME, AND NOW IT'S JUST LAME!"

"BUT, VIOLET—"

"STOP IT, KLAUS! JUST BE READY FOR A LARGE BUMP TO SWELL ON YOUR HEAD!"

"VIOLET YOU'RE EXAGERATING…A _BUMP_? SERIOUSLY?"

During that time while Violet was yelling at Klaus, Isadora's eyes had widened right after she heard Violet say the alarm clock had hit him. "Oh, snap…" She turned to Quigley and glared at him. "Quigley!" she cried. "What?" he replied using the same tone.

Isadora wagged a finger at him. "No, don't you dare start that with me now!" "But, Isadora—" "No, I don't want to hear it!" So as Violet and Klaus argued and Quigley and Isadora argued, poor Duncan was just standing there looking around awkwardly.

The next part was weird. All he did was whisper, "Shut up." And then everyone stopped yelling at each other…. Mostly because Violet had turned back to window to yell something back to the Quagmires but then Klaus voice was heard again, "VIOLET, I THINK I'M GROWING A BUMP ON MY HEAD!"

Violet turned around again and cried, "Sunny, call 911!" Then she raised her voice at Klaus again. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU JUST SEVEN SECONDS AGO?" And with that, she shut the window and ran out of sight. She was probably going to yell at Klaus some more.

The poor Quagmires didn't say anything until Duncan said, "Oh…my…God—what have you done, Quigley?" Quigley was about to say something until they saw the Paramedics pull up in front of the Baudelaires' driveway.

Just then Duncan said, "We should go to the hospital with them…. You know, to support them. Mostly Klaus…" The triplets smiled at this. Just then as if on schedule, the window was opened, and there stood Violet, sticking her head out yelling, "AND DON'T COME TO HOSPITAL UNLESS YOU'RE DYING!"

The Quagmires' smiles were instantly replaced with wide, terrified eyes as Violet closed the window and rushed off again. Duncan was the first to recover from the wide-eyed syndrome. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to side—which made him look irresistibly adorable—and said, "At least she didn't say, 'And that goes for you, Quigley!'" Duncan's voice went high as he made a failed attempt in mimicking Violet.

Quigley shrugged. Isadora raised an eyebrow. Then again, right on time, the window opened again and Violet was revealed again. "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU, QUIGLEY!"

The Quagmires' flinched at this and the wide-eye syndromes returned as they watched Violet shut the window once more and disappear. Quigley's eyes then squinted after a moment. "What the—" he got cut off by Duncan who cautiously said, "At least she didn't call you a murderer of whom she loves!" Quigely looked confused at Duncan. "Why the heck would she call me a-"

But he got cut off because as if on cue, Violet came to the window again and said—wait, that's not right, excuse me—yelled, 'YOU MURDERER OF WHOM I LOVE!" The Quagmires' eyes were still widened, so they couldn't get any wider. So instead, their mouths slowly dropped. Quigley then questioned "What in the heck—" but then a voice cut him off:

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT? GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

The Quagmires' flinched at huddled into each other with facial expressions mixed with terror, horror, and surprise—wondering where that came from.

"VIOLET! THEY'RE JUST THE PARAMEDICS!"

It came from the Baudelaire mansion. Apparently they could still hear all the stuff going on inside of the house because of the broken window.

"STOP! LYING TO ME, KLAUS!"

"BUT, VIOLET—"

The Quagmires toned out what else they were arguing about because Duncan and Isadora began yelling at Quigley. They were both saying things at once. But Quigley wasn't listening. He was just staring out the window. He saw something there…something small had crept up to the broken window. Not the other perfectly fine window that Violet had been screaming out of earlier.

It had on a pink dress and really blonde hair. It had a pink ribbon in it. It was Sunny Baudelaire. Quigley noticed it was her, but he didn't say a word, nor did he move a muscle. Sunny didn't either. They were having a silent stare-down. And Quigley continued to stare at her even though he was in the middle of being scolded.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Duncan and Isadora asked him at the same time. But Quigley didn't move. Duncan and Isadora looked in Quigley's general direction. They looked straight at the broken window. Straight at Sunny. Duncan squinted his eyes as if that would make him see better. (It worked.)

When he saw it was Sunny, he straightened up and grinned. "Hey, it's Sunny!" he cried. "Hey, Sunshine!" Duncan called out. He began violently waving both hands at her. Isadora smiled and squealed. "Hi, Sunny!" and waved her. Quigley, who had just remained staring at Sunny, blinked, then finally started grinning and waving at the little girl.

They watched as Sunny sort of cocked her heard to the side. And she sort of squinted her eyes at them. Then she straightened herself and dropped her jaw a little as if she was just realizing who they were. Then she clamped her jaw and looked behind her. She turned back around, sort of smiled and slowly raised an arm to wave.

Barely two seconds into the waving, Sunny stopped smiling and turned back around. She turned back to Quagmires and they saw that she sort of pouted her lip and stopped waving. Then with that, she turned and slowly walked away.

The Quagmires stopped waving and looked sadly at the vacant window. Duncan's eyes turned into Japanese Anime sad eyes. And his lip began trembling. "Why did she leave?"

But no one answered him because his two siblings were watching as a tall, slim, female figure, whom they were sure was Violet, walked briskly out of the house and into the back of the Paramedic van. Sunny was struggling to keep up behind her in a sort of half-walk-half-run sort of way. And right behind Sunny was poor Klaus on a stretcher trying to be restrained by the paramedics.

He wouldn't lie down and he was stubbornly arguing with the men. "I'm fine! I can walk, really! Let me walk!" And once he was in the van, it drove off.

Isadora looked at Duncan and said, "Duncan…maybe you shouldn't talk anymore." Quigley also looked at him. "I agree with Is." Duncan fiddled with his hands and gave his siblings a goofy, but adorable grin that he and his siblings all shared the same and said, "So…. Who wants breakfast?"

**I just finished this! Yay! As I was reading ove this I found it hard to believe that I wrote it. It seemed to professional..not to sound conceited or anything. The next chapter is coming up! Yay! Next chapter! The next one will be from the Baudelaires' point of view.**

**Love yoohh (:**


	3. Violet's Yelling Rampage

**Okay, here is Chapter three! Sorry. I had a bit of writer's block. **

*****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE BEFORE YOU GO ON READING THE CHAPTER!*****

**This is back to the Baudelaire's point of view after the alarm clock came and hit Klaus on the head in chapter one. It's sort of longer than I originally planned, but whatever. Anyways, before you read this chapter, please go back and read chapter two, Tik Tok on Izzy's Clock, because the events in that chapter and this one go hand in hand. Plus I just want you to refresh your memory of what happened in the the events leading up to the accident and the craziness that happened right after it. So you can go ahead and start back with chapter one if you think you really need to, but I REALLY need you to go back and read chapter two so that you won't get confused with this one.**

**Thank you for your time :)**

"Oh my gosh, Klaus!" cried Violet as she rushed over to his side. "How…?" Sunny began toddling her way over when Violet held up her hand. "No, Sunny! Stay back. There's broken glass all over the floor and I don't want you to cut yourself."

Sunny pouted, but she obeyed her sister. Violet turned back to Klaus. He was still clutching his head and wincing in pain. There was some tiny glass cuts on his hands and neck and a few of the cuts had just started having blood rise out his skin.

"Klaus?" Violet said. "Someone threw it," Klaus said as he somewhat removed his hands from his head. "Someone from next door, I think… I'm not sure…" But before he could finish, Violet had already gotten up and marched up to the perfectly fine window; the one that was right next to the broken one, and opened it.

Within the next two seconds she was able to make out the people she was about to interrogate. She saw an open window from the house next door and saw three people standing behind it staring back at her. Two of them were the exact same height except for the other was about four inches shorter.

But Violet didn't bother trying to make out their facial features. She didn't care. Besides she wouldn't have been able to make them out, anyway because the homes were at least three yards apart, probably four. Instead, she stuck her head out and inhaled as much air as she could and let out a loud:

"OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU _IDIOTS_ THREW THE ALARM CLOCK?"

Klaus's eyes went wide. Of all the other days he could've gotten hit on the head with an alarm clock, it just _had _to be on the day that Violet was on her cycle. Just when he _finally_ gets her in a good mood, someone decided to toss their alarm clock out their window and injure his head – probably affecting his intelligence.

Back with Violet, after she belted out her question, she wasn't surprised to see from the distance that the three peoples' eyes got slightly wider than usual. And she wasn't surprised to see them all stick their head out at the same time. She was able to see that two of them were boys and one of them was a girl.

She noticed that the girl said something to the boy next to her and his mouth dropped the same time the other boy's eye started twitching.

Violet stiffened, but she didn't let that change her angry expression. Boys always did that whenever she went out in public. She always felt so embarrassed. The boy in the middle turned his open jaw into a grin. He then yelled out, "VIOLET? VIOLET BAUDELAIRE?"

Violet's expression softened just a teeny tiny bit as she cocked her head. She never met these people before (or so she thought at the moment)… yet they – especially the boy in the middle – knew her name. Only one word crept into her mind: _STALKERS!_

But the boy in the middle wasn't finished yet. "VIOLET! IT'S US! THE QUAGMIRES!" Violet's expression softened a whole lot more with a very small, half smile and only the boy with the twitching eye noticed. His eye stopped twitching when he noticed. He then said something to his brother, nudged him, and then looked down as he casually began to fiddle with his hands.

The other two looked at him, he said some thing else and they looked back at her. Seeing the boy in the middle and Isadora looking back at her, she immediately stood up straight and changed her expression back to anger and frustration. She wasn't going to give in that easily.

Before she yelled something raced into her mind. Quigley and Duncan looked even more alike than they did four years ago… cuter, too. But which one was which?

"Well, Duncan—or Quigley—whoever you are, your pathetic alarm clock just hit my brother on his poor, widdle head!" she shouted. Just as these words escaped from her lips, Klaus's eyes went wide.

Back while Violet was yelling at the Quagmires, Klaus had been attempting to sit up only he couldn't hold himself up. He felt dizzy. He dragged himself over on his elbows to the closest thing he could lean his back against – the oven. He was losing consciousness when he heard only the last few words of what she had just shouted. He only heard the part about the alarm hitting him on his 'poor, widdle head'. So he didn't know she was yelling at his old childhood friends.

Klaus knew better than to raise his voice at his sister whenever she said something about him, especially when she was having her days, but now she was just pushing it. Fortunately it didn't take a lot of effort for him to say – excuse me, that's not correct let me fix that – to yell at Violet, "VIOLET! I AM FLIPPIN SIXTEEN! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME IN THAT BABY LANGUAGE YOU ALWAYS USE WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE SMALL TALK WITH STRANGERS!" He wasn't exaggerating. It was something she _always_ did out in public whenever she spoke to strangers and it was humiliating.

Violet jerked around and yelled, "KLAUS LIAM BAUDELAIRE III, DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE! JUST CLAMP THE FALSE PROFANITY! IT WAS CUTE THE FIRST TIME, AND NOW IT'S JUST LAME!"

"BUT, VIOLET—"

"STOP IT, KLAUS! JUST BE READY FOR A LARGE BUMP TO SWELL ON YOUR HEAD!"

"VIOLET YOU'RE EXAGERATING…A _BUMP?_ SERIOUSLY?"

"Hold on, Klaus!" Klaus was surprised how calm her voice went when she turned back to the window. She was probably going to yell at the neighbors again. His hand went to the spot where clock hit him. It felt swollen… and a bit fatter… and he could feel it slowly getting bigger…

Just as Violet opened her mouth to yell at the Quagmires, Klaus's voice rang out. "VIOLET, I THINK I'M GROWING A BUMP ON MY HEAD!" Hearing this, Violet turned around and cried, "Sunny, call the paramedics!" To Klaus she raised her voiced again to higher octaves. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU SEVEN SECONDS AGO?"

With that, she shut the window and ran to unlock the front door so that Sunny could open the door when the paramedics showed up. Then she went to clean up her tea she spilled on the living room floor from only about thirty minutes earlier.

Only two people in the Baudelaire household heard the paramedics pull up in their driveway: Klaus and Sunny. Violet had been to busy cleaning the spill to notice. After she cleaned it, she felt an urge to go back to window and yell something to the Quagmires. She marched back into the kitchen and to the window. She opened it seeing some smiling Quagmires and yelled, "AND DON'T COME TO THE HOSPITAL UNLESS YOU'RE DYING!"

Just as their expressions changed from smiles to wide eyes, Violet shut the window and raced over to Klaus who had the dizziness coming back to him. She placed her hand over the swollen bump. She shook her head. _I told him it would swell. _Violet thought._ But did he listen? Noooo…. _

She looked back to the window. She had something else to say — whoops that's wrong. Hold on — She had something else to yell. She raced over to it, opened it again and yelled, "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU, QUIGLEY!" She shut the window. That was when she started feeling very uneasy. Not trusting herself, Violet walked briskly down the hall into the bathroom and as soon as she was on her knees in front of the toilet, she got sick— but not for long.

While Violet was 'hugging the toilet', Sunny toddled over to Klaus. She noticed how pale he was. His eyes were slowly shutting then opening again. It was as if he was fighting the urge to faint. She gently touched the bump on his head. "Poor Klaus…" she muttered.

She thought about a way to make him feel better a whole lot quicker. Then she remembered that whenever she got a cut when she was very little, her siblings would kiss the wound as if the love made it better. It usually worked, she remembered. But it was just barely. Maybe it'll help Klaus…

Sunny crawled into her brother's lap and wrapped her arms around Klaus neck and gently kissed the bump. "I kiss it make it better." Klaus smiled very softly. "Thanks, Sunshine," he muttered. "I needed that."

Sunny then heard the knocking on the door, so she got off him and left the kitchen just as Violet raced in it. Just as Violet was yelling something like, "YOU MURDERER OF WHOM I LOVE!", Sunny had opened the front door and let the paramedics inside as the showed them to the kitchen.

Just as Violet had shut the window again she turned around, she saw about six men in uniform crowding into her kitchen around Klaus. She panicked. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT? GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

Klaus's dizziness had passed again at Violet's yells. "VIOLET! THEY'RE JUST THE PARAMEDICS!"

"STOP LYING TO ME, KLAUS!"

"BUT VIOLET-"

"SERIOUSLY, KLAUS! SHUT IT!"

Klaus voice got calmer as he asked, "Violet, what are you ––?"

"ARE YOU USING A TONE WITH ME?"

"No, I –"

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"But I didn't even–-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sunny finally found her opportunity to go over to the window to see who Violet had been yelling at, for she had absolutely no idea. This is because she missed half of Violet's shouting because she had been staring at the digital alarm clock that hit Klaus that hadn't been moved from its spot wondering how odd it was that already half her morning revolved around clocks and time. It was now 10:50 AM.

Anyways, Sunny toddled over to the broken window because she didn't know how to open the other one. She stood right in front of it. She saw the three people; one girl and two boys. The girl and one of the boys were shouting at the boy in the middle. Only he wasn't paying them any attention, for he was staring back at Sunny. _Staring contest_. Sunny thought. Sunny always dominated that game. She stared right back at the boy.

Finally the ones shouting stopped yelling at him and turned towards the window where they made eye contact with little Sunny. She saw that one of the two young men had squinted their eyes a bit, straightened up, then grin. Suddenly he cried out, "Hey, it's Sunny! Hey, Sunshine!" He began violently waving both hands at her. Then the one girl squealed and waved. "Hi, Sunny!" Finally the young man in the middle began grinning and waving, too.

Sunny slowly cocked her head as if she was wondering who were these strange people who knew who she was? She examined their facial features and squinted as she tried to recall see them before. They seemed very familiar… and they all looked very much alike.

It wasn't long before Sunny finally realized who these people were. When she realized that the three were the Quagmire triplets, she straightened herself out and dropped her jaw. _If these are the Quagmires, then why did Violet shout something about a murderer of whom she loves? _She wondered. But she dropped the thought and clamped her jaw shut.

Looking behind her, she saw Violet sweeping up the last of the glass and tossing it in the trash and Klaus being carried by one of the men onto the stretcher. However it was sort of difficult to do because Klaus was struggling saying he was perfectly fine walking into the van. Knowing him, Sunny doubted that he'd get his way.

She knew Violet would not permit her to waving at the people who probably damaged Klaus's intelligence… especially if these people were her old friends. But maybe, perhaps, Violet wouldn't mind this one time. Without thinking, Sunny whirled back around, smiled at her old friends and started waving back…

"Sunny!" Sunny whirled around and saw Violet in the doorway of the kitchen. "We're leaving! Let's go. And get away from that window!" Turning on her heels, Violet turned and headed for the front door. Taking one last glance toward the Quagmires' window, Sunny pouted then walked toward the front door, passing the paramedics who finally had Klaus strapped onto the stretcher, yet Klaus was _still _debating that he was well enough to walk.

Violet was already halfway towards the back of the emergency van and Sunny desperately wanted to keep up because they were already rolled the stretcher out the front door.

With the Baudelaires in the van and the doors shut, the Baudelaires were finally able to calm down and have a decent conversation as they rode off down the road.

Sunny looked up at Violet and shook her head. Klaus looked at Violet and asked, "So who were you yelling at exactly?" Violet, in a daze, replied with one word. "Quigley..." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Violet, stop daydreaming, Who were you yelling at?" Still, Violet replied with: "Quigley..."

Thinking he wasn't getting alot out of her, he looked at Sunny. "You looked out the window and saw the nighbors, right?"

Sunny nodded.

"It was one of them who threw it, right?"

Sunny nodded again.

"Who was it?"

Sunny bit her lip.

"Was it someone we know?"

Again, Sunny nodded.

"Who was it, Sunshine? Talk to me."

Sunny looked at Klaus right in the eye and said, "Quagmires."

When Klaus just stared at her, she said, "No lie."

Klaus stared at her some more. To Violet he said sternly, "_Violet_." Violet's blank face disappeared. "What?" she asked. Klaus sternly asked her, "Violet, I want you to tell me something. _Who were you yelling at?_"

Violet cocked her head. "You don't know? I was yelling at the Quagmires. It was _their_ alarm clock."

Klaus's mouth partially opened as he stared blankly at his elder sister. He then slowly faced up towards the roof of the vehicle. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh my God..."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Klaus hand went to his mouth and he shook his head.

"Can you believe it Klaus? Ever since we got that mansion almost a year ago, we were wondering where they were at. But they were living right next to us the entire time!"

Klaus didn't speak. However, Violet kept talking. "We've got so much catching up to do, don't you agree, Klaus? I still can't believe this myself. I get to see Quigley and maybe he'll feel that vibe we had at the mountains... and you and Isadora can finally can finally start something new..." Violet stopped when Klaus still didn't speak. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

With his fingers over his mouth, Klaus spoke. "I can't see Isadora." Violet raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw. "Why not?"

"How can I when..."- this is where Klaus began yelling-"...IT WAS THE QUAGMIRES YOU WERE YELLING AT ABOUT ME IN THAT BABY LANGUAGE?"

Violet's expression softened. "Oh, Klaus, you're too much..." she chuckled.

**Yep... nothing more to say... Review please :)**


End file.
